


How do you tease your teammates for fun when your boyfriend is a human lie decor

by LamentOfAFaerieGrl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Thor Is Not Stupid, steve and loki bromance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentOfAFaerieGrl/pseuds/LamentOfAFaerieGrl
Summary: Stark loves to tease and mock his teammates but when your dating Loki, the God of Lies, that becomes abit harder. While dodging Stark's ever loving taunts, Steve feels he has to fix the brotherhood between Loki and Thor. Thor finally thinks he gets it.





	How do you tease your teammates for fun when your boyfriend is a human lie decor

When your dating a human lie decor, it gets a lot harder to take pop shots at your teammates. Loki would always smile, knowingly, the smug bastard. The insults still roll off the tong with ease but Loki knew the truth. Damn Him!

He was on a roll. So many ice jokes at the Cap. Steve was driving him nuts with ordering him to bed. If he wants to stay up for 3 days in a row, he was an adult dammit. He cocked his head and noticed how his lover's eyes were alight with amusement. Damn.

Stark gave him a look but Loki just shrugged and stirred his tea with magic. Lazy bastard he thought. He heard his cell beep and he pulled it out.

[ Your too cute in your play dates with the Cap. You should kiss and make up – Loki ]

Stark puffed up and flipped Loki off. Loki started laughing at him. Steve looked over the phone and eye rolled. Gods he was surrounded by children! One that was nearly 1,700 years old, so he claims. The cell beeped again and they both looked at it.

[ Maybe we should have him join us. They have sayings about the virginal ones... - Loki ]

Steve nearly fainted and shook his head, wide-eyed at Loki. Stark was dying. Leave Loki to out himself via sexting he mused.

“Loki...um...” Steve tried to get out. “Oh don't worry, Cap, I know you only got eyes for Bucky. I just wanted to make Stark need a 3rd ice shower for the day.” Loki said with a shrug. “Damn you, Lokes. I got that stupid meeting and now you got me hard...again!.” Stark whined. “Should I help you with that?” Loki drawled. “okay, that's my cue to leave.” Steve said as he moved to leave.

Loki just gave him a warm smile. Steve found it easy to return. He had no issue with Loki dating his own gender. He just didn't feel any need nor desire to watch a sex act. Stark grumbled and took another ice shower.

The meeting was super boring, nothing new there. He was shocked when Loki showed up. Loki always skipped the meetings and they stopped giving him a speech about it. He normally lingered around Thor but this time sat beside Stark and slipped his hand into his. Stark recognized anxiety dancing in Loki's green eyes. He held his lover's hand tighter and saw a smile form on his face.

Thor walked in and stared at their held hands. Loki sighed and sunk in his chair. Here we go again Loki thought.

“Brother, why are you holding hands with a follow man?” Thor asked. “Because he is my boyfriend, Thor” Loki answers. “ But...i don't get why you would choose a man, Loki, you say your into both genders so...wouldn't it be easier to be straight?” Thor asked. “No, because that would be a lie. I'm bisexual weather I'm with a man or a woman, Thor” Loki explained. 

Steve sighed and pulled Thor into the chair. He wasn't in the mood. He swore he was too old for this. Thor was distracted the whole meeting. Just staring at Loki's hand in Stark's. Since Loki actually went to the meeting, he got to see the reward Fury gave the team. It reminded him of him and the make merry tables. He eyed all the meat and sighed. Sometimes being from 3 worlds at once sucked.

Stark smiled at the sulk and handed Loki a bowl of fresh salad. Loki was thrilled Stark remembered and sat in his lap with his meal.

“ Loki, why choose a salad?” Steve asked him sitting down with a slice of pizza. “ I can't eat red meat, it's like poison for my race of people. I can handle white meat, like your chicken, turkey or pork. Some fish seems to agree with me. My race mostly eats fresh fruites and fresh greens with small amount of chicken and nuts. If I eat red meat, I just throw it up. It's annoying because it smells so damn good too.” Loki explains. “But Thor eats his body weight in meats and he seems fine.” Steve says. “Ah yes...I'm adopted and from a whole different race than him.” Loki explains. 

Steve nods. That made sense now that he remembered. Loki's black hair and green eyes vs Thor's blond hair and blue eyes. Loki was also paler as well. Stark was thrilled that Loki and Steve got over their issues and became close. As much as he loved to tease Steve, he knew Steve had his back and now he had Loki's back. 

Thor was confused and sat on the couch, watching. Loki hated to be touched, Loki hated sex and Loki always hated attention. He felt like there was two Lokis and he had no clue which one was his anymore.

“I get it, Thor. Your mourning a person right in front of you. But you need to love the Loki before you. Not the one that died in the void. That Loki is never coming home. But this Loki is begging you to stay and he is begging for your love. Isn't that enough, Thor?” Steve asked. “I..i just don't understand. Loki hated all these things. Yet with Stark, it's like he is starved for them...I'm confused.” Thor answered back. “ Well, Loki finally found someone that loved all of him, including the broken pieces that may not be so pretty. Now he can shine and be loved for it. He needs you more than ever by the way.” Steve says back between bits of pizza. “ he..does?” Thor asks. “Yep. He has Stark but he has a brother shaped hole and he is waiting for you to fill it.” Steve answers. 

Thor mulled it over as Loki moved to get some tea from the kitchen. Thor joins him and watches his brother. Loki was almost always dancing, even in this simple task.

“Like what you see, Brother?” Loki says, amused. “ Yes I do. You've always been like water. I'm more like rock, I got no give to me.” Thor says. “While true, you also don't fall down nearly as easily as I do over a simple punch. So there's that.” Loki points out. “ Steve says...you still need me...but that...I'm looking for a Loki that..is gone” Thor says. “Aye,Brother, I will always need you and yes, that Loki died on the rainbow bridge. Maybe even years before that. But I am right here, in front of you, my Brother” Loki points out.

It clicks for Thor and he moves into Loki's bubble. Loki eyes him as he pours the hot water on his tea bag. Thor smiles and hugs him carefully. This wasn't a moment for one of his bear hugs, this was for one of his “ I see you now, Brother” hugs. Loki smiles at him and accepts.


End file.
